Let's Rock!
by M-MorgAnna
Summary: UA Após passar quatro anos no interior, Sasuke volta à Tokio para reencontrar velhos amigos e se meter em uma banda... Amizade e Romance com uma pitada de boa música xDD....Eu envio esse sorriso outra vez pra você!.. ñ continuo com menos de 6 reviews!¬¬
1. Tokio, enfim!

**Oie! Bom, essa fic eu comecei a escrever de brincadeira, junto com umas de FMA e FLCL, que infelizmente não deram certo...mas essa aqui espero que dê...xD...to postando enquanto escrevo o 5° capítulo de "Suddenly"...hihihihihi**

**Talvez com universo paralelo as coisas fiquem mais dinâmicas, para escrever ¬¬...É mais fácil de ter idéias com coisas mais relacionadas com o nosso dia-a-dia, né!**

**Bem, isso tudo saiu de uma idéia meio repentina,então...**

**Ah! E só pra avisar que eu não gosto de KakaxKure, então eu meti um personagem baseado em uma amiga minha, que é doida pelo Kakashi... Na verdade eh ela...xD**

**Espero que gostem", e boa leitura!**

_Eu realmente desejei despejar toda a água que tomava no homem ao meu lado. Ele roncava realmente alto. Analisei-o por um tempo e acabei ficando com certo nojo._

_Como conseguia ser tão fedido! Depois dizem que os roqueiros que são fedidos..._

_Aff...que irritante. Olhei pela janela deparando-me com uma paisagem bem diferente da que havia visto há uma hora, da última vez que fizera isso. Uma paisagem de prédios e fumaça, bem ao longe._

_Suspirei pesadamente, lembrando-me mais uma vez de que estava chegando em Tókio. _

_Eu gosto de Tókio, não é tão parado quanto Konoha, a cidade de onde vinha._

_Desde que saíra dali, há alguns anos, para morar no interior, não via a hora de voltar à esse lugar em que as pessoas não reparavam e nem se preocupavam com sua roupa. _

_O que é bem melhor do que ter que ouvir sua tia chata no seu ouvido toda hora tentando te convencer à usar sapato social, em vez de coturno._

_Sem contar os comentários na rua. No geral as pessoas tem medo de alguém como eu...Embora eu não saiba o que quero dizer com "alguém como eu"._

_Hmpf...to parecendo um problemático, com crise existencial...aff..._

_Sabe, quatro anos podem mudar muito uma pessoa... Talvez não eu. Tudo bem, que utilizei esse tempo para aprender a fazer coisas que admirava, mas nada demais..._

_Eu não queria mais tomar água, queria algo para me acalmar. Algo mais amargo. _

_Chamei aquela inútil de comissária, que veio correndo ao ver que era eu. Patético! _

_Totalmente oferecida. A ouvi falar com uma voz que provavelmente achava que era sensual, mas que para mim apenas parecia irritante:_

― Posso ajudar, senhor? Mais um copo d'água?

_De jeito nenhum! Por que ela tentava adivinhar o que eu queria? Isso irrita!_

― Vodka― _Falei― _Com gelo._― Era bom que estivesse bem gelado!_

_Ela respondeu algo, com o mesmo tom de voz, e se afastou._

_Notei que ao meu lado o fedidão havia tomado consciência da minha presença e se encolhia. Provavelmente de medo. Apenas encarei-o. Parece que ficou com mais medo._

_Aff...tudo bem, não faz mal...É melhor isso, assim não me enchem o saco. Mas admito que estava melhor com esse porra dormindo. Mesmo que roncasse alto._

_Suspirei mais uma vez. Já mencionei que ficar parado horas, dentro de um avião é realmente muito chato!_

_Hmpf... Essa viagem tava demorando muito._

_A comissária voltou e me entregou meu copo de vodka. Gelado, ao menos isso._

― Valeu ―_ Ela corou. Deviam demitir essa garota. Por que não se controla? ¬¬ _

_Depois disso, ela se afastou e ralhou com um menino que viajava sozinho, por ter colocado os pés no encosto da frente. Seu tom de voz lembrou minha tia._

_Voltei a ficar irritado só de lembrar da última vez que a tinha visto._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

― Não, Sasuke! Você não vai com essa roupa! ― Reclamou ela pela quinta vez.

― Vou. Não tenho outra melhor. E é só uma viagem.

― Ah... Não mesmo! Tudo bem você usar essas roupas aqui em Konoha, que todo mundo te conhece... Mas você vai para Tókio!

― ...?

― E assim você não vai conseguir nem entrar em uma banda, que é o que você quer, né!

― Você devia se preocupar menos comigo e com a roupa que eu uso... Não vai te levar a nada.

― Sabe, Sasuke...eu me preocupo porque eu gosto de você...me preocupo com o modo que vai se relacionar com as pessoas. Você devia dar valor a quem se preocupa com você... (parece a minha mãe¬¬)

Sasuke assistia a mulher lutar contra as lágrimas, enquanto filosofava sobre o assunto. Não gostava daquele assunto. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando não ouvir o que ela falava.

Droga, sua voz era estridente mesmo! Aquilo estava exigindo todo o seu autocontrole.

_...Amor das pessoas que ficaram para trás... Blábláblá..._

Não agüentava mais. Mas que saco, por que ela tinha que dramatizar tanto!

― Bem, tah na minha hora, tchau. ― Achou melhor corta-la antes que perdesse a paciência.

― Mas...

― Eu ligo quando chegar. ― Pegou suas malas e saiu

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim do Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

O avião começou a descer, e ele sentiu um alívio enorme em se livrar daquela viagem maldita.

Depois de um tempo já saia com suas malas, todas de mão, pelo portão de desembarque, se situando para pegar um táxi. Deu um passo na direção de saída, quando viu de relance uns fios de cabelo rosa passando por si e sentiu alguém o abraçando fortemente.

Aquele cheiro doce e bom, aquela pele macia...

Sakura.

― Sasuke-kun!― Ouviu-a falar com a voz abafada, pelo rosto enterrado em seu peito. Não pode evitar um sorriso.

― Sakura, cuidado com o meu baixo― Falou frio, mas apoiou as mãos em suas costas.

― Naruto me avisou que você vinha hoje, achei que não ia dar tempo. ― Meio desesperada, disse rapidamente ainda com a cabeça enterrada em seu peito― Achei que não ia dar tempo de eu chegar.

Sasuke apertou-a carinhosamente contra si.

― Você não mudou nada. ― Ainda frio

― Nem você, hehehehehe...

Ela continuava irritante. O mesmo jeito de retrucar o que dizia. Já tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, quando ouviu alguém gritando escandalosamente.

― SASUKE-TEMEEE!

Era só o que faltava. Hoje não era o seu dia, mesmo.

Ambos olharam para o lado para ver quem chegava (não que não soubessem ¬¬). E lá vinha um garoto alto, loiro, com uma calça preta e blusa laranja, acenando freneticamente.

― Arff...Até que enfim resolveu voltar, heim, teme?― Sorriu ainda ofegante, apoiando as mão nos joelhos.

― Eh...

― Ei! O que está fazendo? Larga a minha Sakura-chan!

― Naruto, deixa de ser enjoado! E que história é essa de MINHA Sakura-chan...?― Quem falou foi uma irritada Sakura que permanecia nos braços do recém-chegado.

― Hum...Tah bom...hoje eu deixo, porque você acabou de chegar...mas não abusa, heim!

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. De que diabos aquele baka estava falando? E que história era aquela de _"larga a minha Sakura-chan"_? Aff... Não que se importasse. Foi quando teve oportunidade de analisar os dois amigos.

Naruto estava bem diferente. Apesar de aparentemente ainda gostar de vestir laranja, a calça preta jeans e o all star davam um novo ar à sua aparência. Notou a munhequeira preta quase igual à sua, e também uma fina corrente em sua calça.

É, deixara de ser o molequinho doido.

"Ou talvez não..." Pensou Sasuke sorrindo internamente ao vê-lo comprimentar escandalosamente um homem de cabelos prateados que passou. Uma gota desceu em sua nuca.

E Sakura. Essa sim, havia mudado muito!

Largara suas roupas rosa e branco, as blusinhas de alcinha, sandalinhas, saias justas, e afins... Não que ela não ficasse bonita com elas. Na verdade, Sasuke não se importava com as roupas dos amigos. Nem com as suas, mas tinha que admitir que preferia ela assim, com cabelos quase até a cintura e um forte lápis preto nos olhos.

Vestia um vestido justo preto, meia calçam preta, meio rasgada, bota all star e uma jaqueta grunge, pelo menos dois números maior que ela. A jaqueta era vermelha, branca e preta. Pelo visto ainda gostava de vermelho.

― Ei gente, esse aqui é o Kakashi, meu tio.― Disse Naruto animadamente com um sorriso maior do que a cara.

"Esse cara tava sentado na minha frente" Lembrou Sasuke antes de murmurar um oi. Nem sabia que Naruto tinha um tio. E pelo visto O próprio não sabia que este chegava hoje.

― Sasuke-kuuunnnn!― Virou-se para trás temendo que aquela voz fosse de uem pensava que era.

Ino.

"Droga! Meu dia está completo, agora!" Pensou ironicamente.

A garota loira se jogou em cima dele, derrubando o seu baixo no chão, e batendo com a mão num homem que passava ao lado distraído tomando coca-cola. (nem preciso dizer q ele derramou tudo em cima do Sasuke, neh! u.u).

Todos pararam o que faziam para observar a cena assustados. Aquilo estava tomando proporções desastrosas.

― Hihihi... Desculpe... Sai daqui testuda...― Falou ela não se importando nem um pouco com a merda que tinha feito. ― Não se aproxime mais do Sasuke-kun!―

Sasuke fechou os punhos e cerrou os dentes.

Agora _realmente_ irritado.

**TSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKSTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSK**

― Foi uma viagem agradável. ― Disse sorridente ao arrumar o cabelo.

― Que bom, Talita-chan...! Pra onde pretende ir agora?

― Hum, Hinata...Será que pode me levar neste hotel aqui!― Demorou um pouco para que achasse um pequeno cartão lilás e prata no bolso da jaqueta jeans que usava, mas assim que o fez o estendeu na direção da garota à sua frente.

― Ah! É o Yamanaka...Do pai de uma amiga minha. Posso sim! ― Respondeu a Hyuga educadamente.

― Mas acho que eu não to vestida...muito...er...adequadamente. ― A outra analisou suas roupas.

Usava uma calça jeans, all star vermelho, camiseta também vermelha, uma jaqueta longa preta e de manga comprida (que lembrava um sobretudo), e um colar com pingente em forma de um grande cristal. Hinata sorriu deixando a garota apreensiva.

― Aiaiai...o que foi agora!― perguntou com preocupação na voz arrumando impacientemente o rabo de cavalo.

― Hahahaha...Talita-chan... É que você não parece nem um pouco com uma policial, heheheheheh...

― Ah, Hinta! E eu achando que você ia falar algo sério...

As duas que riam e brincavam se empurrando, não notaram que ao passarem por trás de um grupo de pessoas, um deles moveu-se dando um passo para trás. Ele esbarrou em Talita, que deixou cair a apostila que carregava. Ela fez uma careta que fez Hinata rir ainda mais.

O homem de cabelos prateados abaixou-se e devolveu-lhe o objeto.

― Desculpe.

― Não...foi minha culpa, desculpe eu! "minha culpa, uma ova!esse cara não olha por onde anda, não!" (olha quem fala¬¬)

― Kakashi-san!― Os dois viraram para Hinata que observava-os parada.

― Ah...Hinata! Como vai?

― Bem, obrigada...hum...e-essa daqui é a Talita...

― Prazer.

― Prazer― Respondeu com um sorriso amarelo que logo virou bem radiante."Cara, que homem gostoso!" Pensou rindo internamente.

Eles notaram que o resto do grupo não parecia nem prestar atenção neles:Um loiro sorridente, uma garota bonita de cabelos rosa, aparentemente com raiva, olhando para algum ponto à sua frente, uma garota escandalosa loira grudada no pescoço de outro menino de dar medo, que também parecia não estar gostando...com uma expressão nada amigável (").

Talita ficou impressionada com a beleza do último, mas Hinata encarava o loiro às sua frente.

― N-Naruto-kun...!

_Continua_

**Aew! Terminei o 1° capítulo xD**

**Logo, logo, vem o próximo...**

**Esse ñ ficou tão legal, pq ainda ñ deu pra colocar a idéia central da coisa, tah?Mas prometo que melhora...**

**E também to terminando o 5° capítulo de _Suddenly_...**

**Obrigada a todos...e deixem Reviews, please...**

**Kisses **


	2. Nostalgia

**Oi!**

**Eu queria postar junto com Suddenly, mas ñ deu Y.Y, já que este capítulo tah um monstro de grande(GIGANTE) e pra digitar eh cansativo "...Fazer o que, né?**

**Mas pra quem quer saber, eu não gosto de casais alternativos, então serão os tradicionais, mesmo.(SasuxSaku, ShikaxTema, InoxGaara, NaruxHina, NejixTenten, etc...)**

**Mas o enfoque eh mesmo no SasuxSaku xD**

**O único diferente vai ser o do Kakashi...xD...KakaxTali**

**Uahuahuhauhahauahua...ficou engraçadoxD**

**Isso se a Talita merecer e ser boazinha esses dias, pra eu não ferrar com ela nos próximos capítulos xD**

**Ah! Quero que saibam que eu odeio a Ino de todo o meu ser, portanto nas minhas fics é bem normal ver ela se ferrando...e nessa ela vai ser vilã, sim!**

**Só que uma vilã um tanto fora do comum...xD**

**Acho que vão gostar, já que o Gaara também tah metido nessa confusão...hehehhheheehe**

**Eh legal ler a fic ouvindo as músicas indicadas nos capítulos...só uma dica!**

**Gosto de fazer isso xD**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_hum...e-essa daqui é a Talita..._

― _Prazer._

― _Prazer― Respondeu com um sorriso amarelo que logo virou bem radiante. "Cara, que homem gostoso!" Pensou rindo internamente._

_Eles notaram que o resto do grupo não parecia nem prestar atenção neles: Um loiro sorridente, uma garota bonita de cabelos rosa, aparentemente com raiva, olhando para algum ponto à sua frente, uma garota escandalosa loira grudada no pescoço de outro menino de dar medo, que também parecia não estar gostando...com uma expressão nada amigável (.".)._

_Talita ficou impressionada com a beleza do último, mas Hinata encarava o loiro às sua frente._

― _N-Naruto-kun...!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim de Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Capítulo II – Nostalgia Parte A **

― PORRA, GAROTA, SAI DAQUI! E não me chame assim...― Sasuke teve que se controlar para não gritar realmente. Viu todos tremerem só por ter elevado um pouco o tom de voz. Bem, gritar já era outro passo.

― Ei! Mas a testuda te chama assim! ó.ò― Reclamou Ino fazendo biquinho.

Sasuke realmente não estava a fim de agüentar aquela garota. Resolver dar um fora de uma vez.

― Hm...ela pode.

Todos de olhos arregalados e uma Sakura corada. Tinha dito algo demais? Não, claro que não! Mas aquela garota parecia magoada. Ele não se importava, mas parece que os outros sim, com exceção de Sakura que parecia bem satisfeita com sua atitude, embora envergonhada, o que o deixava ainda menos arrependido.

Também, Uchiha Sasuke não era um poço de paciência. A loira estreitou os olhos perigosamente para Sakura.

― Você me paga, testuda! ― Falou como a outra tivesse culpa pelo ocorrido, e o estrago que ela mesma havia causado. Mas acrescentou com simpatia, logo em seguida:

― Com licença, vocês. Tenho que dar um telefonema. ― E se retirou.

― Hmpf...que saco, viu!.?O que eu fiz pra essa magrela?― Sakura estava realmente aborrecida com a situação. Fazia tempo que não via Ino, e brigavam desde o colegial.

Soube que ela havia se tornado uma grande modelo, por tantas capas de revistas em que aparecera ultimamente, sem contar as reportagens em canais de fofoca. Odiava programas de fofoca. Era algo realmente inútil e irritante ficar falando da vida dos outros, e que não levava a sociedade a nada.

Sua mãe costumava dizer que ela parecia uma velha rabugenta.

Tinha que reencontrar a Yamanaka logo agora?.! Num dia tão feliz...o dia em que Uchiha Sasuke voltara! Só podia ser Karma!

O silêncio se instalou entre os ainda presentes, deixando o ar pesado. Até que Kakashi resolveu se retirar...Assim, cada um acabou se mexendo.

**TSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSK**

― Bom dia, senhor. Tenha uma boa viagem― _Ouvi a simpática comissária cumprimentar-me ao entrar no gelado avião que vinha de Konoha. Apenas sorri em resposta e me dirigi para o corredor cheio de gente, guardando as suas malas e indo para seus lugares, a fim de achar o assento onde eu passaria a viagem._

_Assobiando uma de minhas músicas preferidas, **Another Brik in The Wall **do** Pink Floyd, **passei a procurar pelo número 27 da fileira F._

_Olhei para a direita e lá estava ele, então abri o compartimento de malas e empurrei minha maleta lá para dentro, ainda assobiando._

_Tive de pedir educadamente para que o garoto detrás tirasse seus pés, cobertos por um gasto coturno, do encosto da poltrona, para que eu pudesse me sentar. Ele parecia irritado._

_Apenas me sentei no assento e o observei com o canto do olho. Garoto estranho. Parecia se encaixar perfeitamente nas descrições de Naruto, sobre seu amigo...Sasuke._

_Mas era quase impossível que fosse ele, já que havia ido embora há muito tempo e dissera que não voltaria. _

_Estava vestido com uma bermuda desbotada, uma blusa preta de manga comprida que parecia um moletom bem largo e com capuz e o coturno... spikes também._

_Isso sem contar o instrumento encostado na poltrona provavelmente uma guitarra ou baixo, pelo formato do estojo, e o lápis preto nos olhos. Tinha cabelos e olhos muito negros. E um cabelo um pouco estranho, todo arrepiado e bagunçado, mas bonito mesmo assim._

_Não pense que eu sou gay. Gosto muito de mulheres para isso, e homens simplesmente não me atraem ¬¬. Estou falando isso porque já fui o suficientemente cantado por homens, e acredite, isso não me agrada nem um pouco u.u._

_Na verdade ele parecia bem assustador, se quer saber minha opinião. Ainda mais quando o ouvi pedir vodka para a aeromoça simpática que tinha me cumprimentado na entrada. Quantos anos ele tem?.!_

_Bem, as horas passaram e enquanto não chegávamos resolvi ler um pouco da edição de "Sade" _**(1) **_que comprei no aeroporto, mas fui repreendido pelo olhar da mulher ao meu lado. Suspirei e puxei a revista de "Sudoku" _**(2) **_do bolso, então. Ela não esperava que eu virasse uma estátua e ficasse a viagem inteira parado, não é?.! Não sei como tem gente que consegue ficar horas olhando para frente._

_O vôo atrasou alguns minutos, mas não faz mal, já que ninguém iria me pegar no aeroporto, mesmo... Não avisei meu sobrinho e minha mãe, porque deviam estar ocupados. Não tinha porque incomodá-los._

_Mas também, se tivesse alguém era só dizer que o avião estava em manutenção. Também comigo vivem acontecendo imprevistos que fazem com que eu me atrase. Fazer o que?.!_

_Quando finalmente chegamos, ouvi a comissária despedir-se do garoto emburrado, com um jeito de quem estava realmente interessada, mas ele nem respondeu. Dei de ombros e fui tomar um café no "Café Paris" _**(3)**_, que é um dos meus preferidos e abriu uma filial no aeroporto. Fiquei feliz de vê-lo lá._

― Eu vou querer um _carioca_**(4),**e _pasteizinhos de maçã_**(5)**.―_ Disse sentando-me confortavelmente na cadeira de madeira bem embaixo do aquecedor._

― Certo. Já vem, senhor.

_Era inicio de inverno, e eu vinha de um país quente. Aquele café foi algo realmente divino. Ora, não tinha problema em relaxar um pouco depois de uma viagem corrida e cansativa, sendo que iria trabalhar dali a pouco, não é?.! Problema nenhum!_

_Trabalhar..._

_Aquela palavra ecoou na minha cabeça. Acho que desta vez um atraso seria fatal. É...teria que pegar um táxi em quinze minutos._

_Cinco minutos depois, eu ia em direção à saída, quando encontrei ninguém menos que Naruto, meu sobrinho. Quase fiquei surdo com algo que ele gritou. Devia ser meu nome. Então ma apresentou aos seus dois amigos, que lhe faziam companhia._

_O olhar do garoto moreno demorou-se sobre mim inexpressivo. Um olhar frio que me deu até arrepios. Era o garoto de coturno que estava sentado atrás de mim durante a viagem. _

_Então este é o famoso Sasuke!_

_Bem parecido com as descrições de Naruto. Mas era um rapaz bonito_**.nota:garotas babando em volta deste,**_Porem notei que estava abraçado à uma bela garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa_**.nota: garotas visivelmente com inveja **( xD)

_Sakura, eu já sabia, apesar de não ter a conhecido antes. Ela tinha traços extremamente peculiares e grandes olhos verdes. Também sabia da história da amizade desses três. Sorri ao cumprimentá-los._

_Foi quando ouvimos o grito estridente de uma garota loira e muito magra que apareceu correndo até onde estávamos e se atirou nos braços de Sasuke. Tive a impressão de que a conhecia de algum lugar...não importava, afinal eu estava com muita pressa para ficar batendo cabeça com isso._

_Ora, aquela cena era até engraçada. Podia se ver uma veia pulando em sua testa, só não sei se era por raiva do grito, da coca-cola em sua roupa, do barulho de seu instrumento caindo no chão, ou a presença da garota grudada em seu pescoço, talvez o conjunto disso tudo._

_Resolvi aproveitar para escapar dali enquanto estavam distraídos. Já devia estar atrasado. Então dei um passo para trás, mas acabei esbarrando em alguém. _

"_Droga!". Abaixei e devolvi-lhe algo que parecia um enorme relatório, enquanto me desculpava._

_Era uma garota loira, muito bonita que falava algo sobre a culpa ser dela. Acho que não era isso que estava pensando._

_Ai meu Deus! Já mencionei que sou louco por loiras de olhos escuros?.!... pois é... _

_Hinata nos apresentou...Seu nome era Talita. Hum...era realmente muito bonita, e aqueles olhos escuros me deixaram meio tonto...Percebi que era hora de sair dali._

_Espere! Hinata também estava lá! Como estava diferente! Ela era nossa vizinha quando eu morava com Naruto, e este tinha apenas sete anos e ela ia passar tardes inteiras em casa, só que não falava quase nada de tão tímida. Mas Naruto a adorava._

_Ela me pareceu um pouco mais extrovertida. Notou que meu sobrinho estava lá e murmurou um _"Naruto-kun!"_, surpreso, mas que foi abafado pelo quase grito de Sasuke._

_Foi tudo muito rápido, um turbilhão de acontecimentos ao mesmo tempo, encontros, surpresas e até brigas. E depois tudo ficou em silêncio quando a garota loira e magra, com quem o Sasuke discutiu, foi embora. Aproveitei para despedir-me e ir embora correndo para o trabalho, já bem atrasado._

**TSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSK**

― 9926 5740, atende baka, atende!― Nem mesmo ela sabia porque estava ligando para ele. Sabia que não deveria contar, mas...

― Mochi, mochi― Resmungou uma voz do outro lado da linha.

― Até que enfim! Gaara, é a Ino.

― Oi _coração!_― Exclamou cinicamente, deixando a garota irada. Já não estava de bom humor...

― Oi, _querido!_― Retrucou― É o seguinte, eu estava andando despreocupadamente pelo aeroporto, para receber meu agente e adivinha quem eu vi com a testuda roqueira e o baka do Naruto?.!

― Sei lá, porra! Você me ligou para contar historinha!

― Não, baka! É sério! Adivinha! Uchiha Sasuke!

― Oh...não esperava ver aquele playboyzino tão cedo.

― Não chame o Sasuke-kun assim! E vê se não vai aprontar nada pra cima dele, heim?.! Eu acabo com você!

― Eu?.! Nunca, _coração!_

― Ta, ta...preciso desligar...ja ne!

― Já ― Gaara desligou o telefone com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso bem sacana. Ele já tinha algo guardado para o Uchiha. Já Ino, desligava o telefone com uma cara bem emburrada, pois sabia que o safado faria alguma besteira. E se irritou mais ainda quando uma fã a reconheceu e fez um escândalo pelo seu autografo.

Escreveu a mensagem automática e sua assinatura, despediu-se e foi embora correndo, colocando os óculos escuros no rosto, para não ser reconhecida.

Teria de ligar para seu agente depois.

**TSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSK**(Típica cena clichê de garotos lutando contra os próprios pensamentos xD)

"Caramba! Há quanto tempo que eu não via a Hinata! Ela ta tão... Bonita! Pára com isso, Naruto! Era só o que faltava!"

Sasuke reprimia a vontade de rir da cara do amigo, enquanto este, confuso, lutava contra os próprios pensamentos. O encontro com aquela garota havia mexido com ele, sem dúvida. Apenas sorriu feliz. Era bom estar de volta

Então notou que Sakura o observava de esguelha, e por um momento seus olhares se encontraram. Rubra, ela olhou para frente. Ele sorriu ainda mais, mesmo que fosse um sorriso de lado, ela percebeu.

Sasuke tinha, agora, uma vontade imensa de rir, gargalhar de prazer, de satisfação, de nostalgia.

Realmente era muito bom estar de volta...

Entraram num carro atrás de Naruto que passou direto para o banco do passageiro.

― Desculpa por te fazer esperar, vovó Tsunade! É que aconteceu um monte de coisas...

― Tudo bem, Naruto. Afinal eu achei essa garrafa de sake aqui no carro e...acabou?.! ó.ò― exclamou uma animada senhora (que não parecia tão senhora assim xP), logo entristecendo enquanto balançava a garrafa para cima e para baixo, vendo cair apenas alguns pinguinhos.

― Vovó Tsunade! A senhora não pode dirigir bêbada e...

― Como vai, Sasuke?.! Nossa você está lindo! Se eu tivesse a sua idade...

#Gotas#

― Estou bem, obrigado... Você também está... Bem. ― Respondeu intrigado com a aparência da mulher, que definitivamente não parecia ter mais de cinqüenta, de jeito nenhum. Parecia até mais nova do que a ultima vez em que a vira!

― Oh, obrigada... ihihihiih...Sakura, querida, você continua linda também!

― Hehehehe, obrigada Tsunade-san...― Agradeceu um pouco envergonhada, mas sorrindo.

Nostalgia... Foi o que sentiu ao ver aquele belo sorriso. Ela continuava linda. Sorrindo ainda mais.

" Se é que isso é possível..." Não pôde evitar que tais pensamentos viessem à sua mente. "Mas que droga! O que é isso agora?.!" Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar mais alguma coisa, a mulher arrancou com o carro, assustando a todos.

― Er...vovó...!

― Relaxe, Naruto! Ela não fica bêbada tão rápido― Disse Sakura sorrindo com uma gota.

― Aiaiai...― Naruto não havia se acostumado com sua avó dirigindo. Era assustador!

Olhou para os amigos no banco detrás, mas pelo visto eles não estavam nem aí. Sakura olhava pela janela sorrindo abertamente, já Sasuke , com o rosto apoiado na mão e o cotovelo na janela, de olhos fechados não estava ligando também.

― Afff...você não mudou nada, né, Sasuke-teme?.!

― Hm...sei lá...

Tsunade resolveu ligar o som do carro, enquanto dirigia. Mas o neto só não contava que estaria tão alto assim.

**Led Zeppelin - Immigrant Song  
**

**Ah, ah, **

**We come from the land of the ice and snow, **

**From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow. **

**The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new**

**lands, **

**To fight the horde, singing and crying: Valhalla, I am**

**coming! **

Ah, ah

Nós viemos da terra do gelo e da neve

Do Sol da meia-noite onde as fontes quentes explodem

O Martelo dos deuses vai guiar nossos barcos para

novas terras

Para combater a horda, cantar e gritar: Valhalla, eu

estou indo

Naruto pulou com a voz estridente de Robert Plant. Ele não gostava muito de Led Zeppelin, mas pelo visto, o resto da "população" do carro adorava, visto que os três cantavam animadamente acompanhando a música. ( Sasuke não tão animadamente assim )

**On we sweep with threshing oar, Our only goal will be**

**the western shore. **

**Ah, ah, **

**We come from the land of the ice and snow, **

**From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow. **

**How soft your fields so green, can whisper tales of**

**gore, **

**Of how we calmed the tides of war. We are your**

**overlords. **

Avante nós vamos com remos surrando

nosso único objetivo será a costa oeste

Ahhhh, ahhhhh

Nós viemos da terra do gelo e da neve

Do Sol da meia-noite onde as fontes quentes explodem

Como são macios seus campos, tão verdes, podem

murmurar contos de matança

De como nós acalmamos as ondas da guerra, nós somos

seus comandantes

Fala sério! Entendia a vó, pois a música era de sua época, mas os outros gostarem daquela música velha, era demais! Ele preferia algo menos...clássico! (baka #ù.ú)

**On we sweep with threshing oar, Our only goal will be**

**the western shore. **

Avante nós vamos com remos surrando

nosso único objetivo será a costa oeste

Como seria agora, com Sasuke de volta?.! Era o que estava pensando desde que soubera que viria. Sinceramente, ele estava mais assustador desde que o vira...mas não o bastante para que lhe amedrontasse. Sorriu. Ele iria se dar bem com os seus amigos também... Principalmente Neji.

**So now you'd better stop and rebuild all your ruins, **

**For peace and trust can win the day despite of all**

**your losing. **

Então é melhor você parar e reconstruir suas ruínas

Por paz e confiança pode-se ganhar o dia apesar de

todas suas perdas

**Capítulo II – Nostalgia Parte B**

Kakashi descia do táxi na frente da redação da revista em que trabalhava. Olhou entediado para a grande estrutura do lugar e ajeitou os óculos escuros e o cachecol.

Estava realmente gelado ali, e chegou a arrepender-se de adentrar no grande hall, pois a dona do lugar insistia em deixar o refrigerador ligado, mesmo que fosse inverno. Como todos ali tinham medo dela, não ousavam confronta-la.

Kin veio correndo até ele. Era uma colunista consultora de moda, muito bonita, apesar de escrever vários artigos sobre cabelos.

― Boa tarde, Kakashi-san!

― Boa tarde, Kin!

― Acabei de vir da sala de Anko-sama e...ela quer que você vá até lá.

― Droga...o que será que ela quer?.!―Exclamou ele pensativo. Kin levantou uma sobrancelha e uma gota desceu por sua nuca. Como se ele não soubesse que era pelo motivo de sempre. Ela o achava muito lerdo às vezes, apesar de saber que era muito ágil quando precisava (ñ pensem merda!u.u).

― Não sei...mas é melhor você ir logo. Ela parecia nervosa.

― Ok! Estou indo...

"Aiaiai...isso vai ser difícil..."

― O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE É ISSO AQUI! A CASA DA MÃE JOANA, É!

― Yare yare...como você está bonita hoje, Anko-sama!

― CALA A BOCA! Como você é cara-de-pau!ATRASADO DE NOVO!

― Er...o vôo atrasou... E acabei encontrando meu sobrinho com os amigos dele...

― Sei...mais uma desculpa...Era só o que me faltava! Tudo bem, vai trabalhar. Mas saiba que mais um atraso e eu demito você!

― Ok...e obrigado n.n.

"Ela sempre diz isso." Pensou enquanto atravessava os corredores até a sala de fotografia. Abriu a porta e encontrou uma equipe trabalhando no cenário. Um cenário cheio de tecidos, flores e gelatina. Pessoas correndo pra lá e pra cá, para terminar tudo e retocar a maquiagem da modelo sentada na frente de uma penteadeira no fundo.

Ele sabia quem era: Yuuhi Kurenai. Uma modelo muito famosa e bonita, na sua opinião, ainda mais pessoalmente, como constatou ao encarar seus olhos avermelhados. Mas não lhe atraía. Sentou-se na frente de cenário quase pronto, montando seu equipamento num suporte já posicionado.

Depois de tudo pronto, inclusive a modelo, com uma roupa de seda violeta e o cabelo preso num coque um tanto artístico, Kurenai dirigiu-se até ele e cumprimentou-o.

― Olá. Você deve ser Hatake Kakashi. Prazer, Yuuhi Kurenai.

― Hm...prazer.

― Sabe...eu fiz questão de que fosse você o profissional que me fotografasse, pois tive referências muito boas suas. Parece melhor do que me disseram, hehehehhehe

― "¬¬" Er...obrigado. n.n "Então foi ela que me fez voltar de viagem tão em cima da hora, chegar atrasado e quase ser demitido! #u.u"

**TSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSK**

― É aqui. O Yamanaka.

― Ah...é...bonito "― Talita arqueou uma sobrancelha ao encarar o hotel, do estacionamento. Sinceramente, achou-o meio esquisito, mas é melhor não comentar. Era um hotel grande, no estilo clássico de arquitetura japonesa, mas com a entrada cheia de flores, principalmente violetas. Um balanço, um poço e bancos, tudo muito florido e bem cuidado. Até aí tudo bem...mas o que lhe chamou atenção mesmo, foi a enorme placa com o desenho de montanhas enevoadas e um pequeno e bonitinho porco que dormia confortavelmente ao pé delas.

As duas andaram até a recepção do grande hotel, passando por um amplo hall de entrada, com direito à tapetes roxos, sofá e enfeites. Muitas pessoas transitavam por ali, portanto enfrentaram certa dificuldade para se aproximarem do balcão, onde uma garota mais ou menos da idade delas jogava pinball animadamente no computador.

― Er... Boa tarde, Yukino. ― Hinata murmurou, tentando não atrapalhar, mas com uma gota na testa.

― Ah, oi Hinata! Tudo be...Kuso! perdi Y.Y...er...Tudo bem?

― Sim, e com você?

― Tudo bem...mas aqui ta um sufoco. Muita gente, então to trabalhando como uma condenada! Mal consigo ver o Arima Y.Y

― Er...to vendo(¬¬)...Essa daqui é a Talita, minha amiga. Tem algum quarto vago para ela?

― Ihh...Chegou em uma má hora, bem...O último quarto acabou de ser ocupado.

... Cri cri, cri cri...(barulho de um grilo xD Adoro fazer isso quando alguém fica no vácuo!XD)

― Talilta?.! Eu tive uma idéia...mas não sei se você vai gostar...―Disse Hinata um pouco pensativa.

― Hm? Ah...diz!

**TSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSK**

― Sete horas, eu sei! Estarei lá, baby, já ne! ― Ino não esperou a resposta de seu agente, para desligar o telefone. Fechou a porta do apartamento atrapalhada e jogou-se no sofá.

― Ai cara, que cansativo!― Resmungou ela de papo pra cima. Não era fácil essa vida de modelo. Dali a pouco mesmo, teria de sair para uma entrevista e aturar aqueles fãs andando atrás de si incansavelmente.

Além de ter outra pessoa feliz em lhe incomodar... Gaara. Não podia sequer fazer algo contra ele, pois ele sabia de suas melhores armações para ganhar a fama. Quantas pessoas não tivera que derrubar para chegar até ali?.! Ele conhecia cada uma delas. Mas tudo bem. Tinham um pacto, até certo ponto. Ou ele pensava que ela não lembrava de sua última vingança contra aquela garota que vivia atrás dele? Como era mesmo o seu nome?.! Sasame! Era isso! Coitada!

Ela sorriu recordando-se da situação. Fora divertido. Tinha que admitir que aquele garoto a tirava do sério quando queria. Sem contar que quando ele ficava com raiva era no mínimo...excitante. Adorava o jeito como a prendia na parede e gritava com ela.

Balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos. Mas o que estava pensando?.!Afinal, seu objetivo e sua obsessão eram Uchiha Sasuke. Não podia perder tempo com qualquer badboyzinho. Ele também não ia querer nada com ela.

"Já chega! Isso é ridículo!"

Ino levantou revoltada e ligou o som para relaxar e dançar um pouquinho.

**Crazy Town - Butterfly** (preguiça de colocar a letra, e ñ achei uma tradução decente, então...qualquer coisa eh so ir lah e ouvir...tem no meu profile xD)

― Uahhhh...― Foi andando, despindo-se e largando suas roupas pelo chão, sem se importar, ficou apenas de lingerie e,dançando animadamente, tomou um lanche rápido de suco de caixa e alguns biscoitos integrais.

Em seguida seguiu para o banheiro para tomar um longo e relaxante banho.

"Trim, trim..." barulho do telefone tocando

― Mas que saco! Essa porra me persegue! Mochi mochi― Resmungou realmente nervosa, pois já estava atrasada.

― Er...Yamanaka? Oi! Sou eu, Gai! Seu agente querido...

― Ah...oi de novo.

― Seguinte, a revista "Body" desmarcou a entrevista hoje. Parece que estão com muito trabalho para amanhã, então marcaram para depois de amanhã, ok?.!

― E eu aqui correndo ...¬¬

― Relaxe, encontre alguém e aproveite a sua primavera da ju...-

"pam...pam...pam...pam" Barulho do telefone ocupado/desligado

― Af...nem vale a pena ouvir o que esse esquisitão tem pra dizer.

"Ding Dong" Campainha (#ù.ú tenho que parar com isso...é irritante!)

" Droga! E eu sem roupa! Quem pode ser?.!"

Foi até a porta e olhou pelo olhos mágico.

" Ah, não! Gaara não! O porteiro não avisa mais não?.!"

Resolveu abrir uma pequena fresta para expulsa-lo dali se que visse ela naquele estado, e o fez, mas Gaara, que não sabia de nada, empurrou a porta e entrou direto. Ino ficou boquiaberta e completamente rubra, com a atitude dele. Observou paralisada ele se virar e fazer uma cara igualmente durpresa.

― Er... Foi mal pela invasão.

**TSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSKTSK**

― Sasuke-kun...É aquele prédio ali?― Perguntou Sakura apontando para um bonito edifício à direita, lamentando ter de se despedir dele. Tinha a impressão de que a presença do amigo lhe fazia um bem imenso.

― hm...aquele azul-escuro

― Ah...então tchau, né?.!

O carro parou enfrente ao prédio fazendo todos ali dentro olharem para o garoto que pegava suas malas.

― Tchau...Obrigado por me trazer, Tsunade-san.

― Espera, Sasuke!― Gritou Naruto no seu jeito escandaloso de ser

― Não grita, baka!Que foi?

― É que eu queria te apresentar para uns amigos. Vamos marcar para sair nós três e a gente passa lá com eles. ― Disse animado. Sasuke olhou de Naruto para sakura, e esta sorria discretamente confirmando com a cabeça.

― Hm...tah. Me liguem, o telefone é o mesmo.

― Legal, datte bayo! Eu ligo! Tchau Sasuke-teme!

― Hehe...tchau Naruto. Tchau Sakura.

― Até mais Sasuke-kun.

― Até logo, Sasuke ― Disse Tsunade sorrindo.

― Hm...

Ele saiu do carro carregando suas malas e o baixo nas costas, e entrou no prédio. Fazia muito tempo que não passava por aquele lugar e sentia-se um estranho estando ali.

― Uchiha Sasuke ― Disse não esperando o porteiro dizer nada. Lembrava-se vagamente dele.

― Er...ele ainda não chegou...Parece que vem hoje, né?.!

― Você não entendeu ¬¬. Sorata, eu sou o Sasuke. ― O homem dentro da cabine estreitou os olhos, observando-o da cabeça aos pés. Aquilo era irritante, odiava ser analisado. Viu o outro arregalar os olhos ao exclamar:

― Caramba! Sasuke?.! É você?.! Cara, você ta muito diferente!

― He...vou subir, ta?.!

― Ok! Bem vindo de volta, cara!

― Valeu― Sasuke deu as costas e rumou para o elevador. Mas teve que parar no meio do caminho, quando o porteiro o chamou.

― Que foi?.! Algum problema?

― Bem...na verdade tem sim. Mil desculpas, eu não queria!

― Desembucha

― É que passou por aqui uma garota...Ino, ou algo assim. Aquela modelo gostosona, sabe?.!

― Putz u.u...sei,sei...fala logo!

― E ela avisou para uma garota que você ia chegar...parece que a notícia se espalhou, e... acabei dando a cópia da chave que estava aqui...Acho que você vai ter uma surpresinha.

― NANI?.!

_Continua_

**\o/ Weeee! Até que enfim terminei esse capítulo...puf...puf...**

**Foi o maior que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida xD**

**Bem...se vocês estão lendo isso, é porque, provavelmente, já leram todinho...**

**Além de estar um pouco enjoativo, o q acharam? Heim? Heim? Heim?**

**Demorei mas cheguei, neah! Ouvindo Guns eh bem mais fácil xD**

**Hm...obrigada pelas reviews:**

Sakura Soryu / Goddess-chan / S2 Yamanaka Ino S2 / Ika-Chan n.nV / Uchiha Sakurinha / Uchiha kaoru-chan

**n.n**

**e continuem mandando reviews, pq sem pelo menos 6, eu não continuo xP **

**agora as coisinhas do capítulo...q eu ñ sei como chamar (¬¬)**

**(1)- Sade é uma manga hentai, do autor Senno Knife. Achei que por a história ser meio suspense, ia ficar melhor do que colocar um bestinha qualquer xD (Ero-Kakashi)**

**(2)- Sudoku todo mundo sabe o que é... Aquele jogo do gênero de palavras cruzadas, criptograma, lógica... ( Sinceramente prefiro mil vezes lógica...mas é o meu vício, ninguém tem q saber disso)**

**(3)-Café Paris é um café lá de Porto Alegre...Um dos meus preferidos quando morava lá. xD**

**(4)- Carioca é uma forma de se servir o café...Ou algo assim...Um café mais fraco...acho que é isso**

**(5)-Pasteizinhos de maçã eram os meus preferidos no Café Paris... Simplesmente muito bons. . Vinham com doce de maçã dentro e por fora açúcar.**

**Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas...**

**Não é cu doce não, ta?.!**

**É que ficou meio sem nada de especial...**

**Mas bem... continuem lendo, ok?**

**No próx. Cap. Pretendo fazer quase um OVA, para mostrar um pouco da vida dos personagens que ainda não apareceram, sem perder o pique da história, ok!**

**Reviews Onegai!Y.Y**

**Kisses **

**Carol**

_**P.S.: Links no profile.**_


End file.
